


Constellations

by conversation_hearts



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DNF, Kissing, M/M, No proofread we die like men, Romance, Some Cuddling, Stars, Sweet, dreamnotfound, fluff ?? i think??, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversation_hearts/pseuds/conversation_hearts
Summary: dream and george have a little talk in a field.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Constellations

A blond sat in an expansive field, plush green grass surrounding him in all directions. Patches of azure bluets dappled the field in sprawling patches as the sun began to drop beneath the thin line of the horizon. The shadows cast by the lowering sun left odd looking shapes spread across the clearing in which Dream was sat.  
The quiet of his surroundings were interrupted by the quiet padding of someone walking up from behind him and then sitting beside him. He turned his head to see George was sat next him, his legs crossed and his arms placed neatly in his lap. The brunet’s white-rimmed glasses were placed over his eyes, hiding his expression.  
“Hey.” He commented lamely, tilting his hair upwards to stare at the empty skyline.  
“Hi.” Dream replied quietly, leaning back on his hands. Things had been awkward between them lately, and he wasn’t sure why.  
Whenever he spoke to George, his stomach would twist in infinite knots. Butterflies jumped from his stomach to his throat whenever the two made contact and his heart stopped every time he looked at him.  
“..How’re you?”  
“Fine,” George responded dryly, his features failing to give away anything he might be feeling. “And you?”  
“About the same.”  
The two sat in silence for a few minutes longer as the sun dipped below the distant mountains, a quiet darkness falling over their home.  
“I hate this,” Dream started slowly before speaking quicker when he received a confused look from George. “How awkward everything’s been, I mean. What changed? We..” He trailed off as George’s brows furrowed. “We used to be so close?” He finished the statement, but it ended up sounding more like a question than a comment.  
“Yeah,” The brown-haired boy nodded, pursing his lips as he thought about what Dream had said. Slowly, he leaned back until he was laying on his back, bending his knees and resting his hands behind his head.  
“That’s it?” Dream stared at George with wide eyes, frustration gathering at the base of his voice. “‘Yeah’? That’s all you have to say?” He placed a hand in his hair, tugging on the light roots. He lifted George’s glasses off his eyes, leaving them to rest on the crown of his head. He wanted to see his dark eyes.  
In a quick movement, George pulled the blond down to his level, earning a shocked inhale from Dream. The brunet pulled Dream’s hand from his hair, placing it on his own cheek. He pulled his friend closer until their faces were only inches apart, their foreheads touching.  
“There’s more to it than you could ever know, Dream.” He murmured, his breath cascading onto the blond’s cheeks softly.  
“Then show me.” His tone was pleading, almost desperate as his breath hitched.  
Carefully, George leaned back, tilting Dream’s head to the left before allowing their lips to touch. It was an short, sweet kiss, and after only a moment, the brunet pulled away, looking at the flushed red color that plagued Dream’s cheeks. A soft smile appeared on both of the boys’ lips, as they looked at eachother.  
After only a moment, Dream pulled George into a tight hug, rolling onto his back. He held George intimately close, their chests rising and falling in sync. The darker haired boy wrapped his arms around Dream’s neck to complete the hug, resting his head on his chest carefully.  
Dream pressed a soft kiss to George’s forehead, letting out a murmur of content. This is what he had wanted all along, whether he had known it or not. He stared up at the sky as stars began to appear, a small still impressed on his lips and cheeks. Dream was happy- a soft, no-strings-attached, happy. He made intricate constellations in his mind as he connected the glowing dots of stars. He knew George had fallen asleep when he nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, letting out a soft, pleased sound of satisfaction.  
Carefully, Dream removed his glasses from the top of his head, setting them on the ground beside the two. He held George tightly, allowing his eyes to close as he let out a final whisper.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated
> 
> i also have a twitter people can follow for updates n all @convohearts


End file.
